Awkward meetings
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: Based off a one shot - Your OTP meets by accident when they bump into each other while burying a body in the woods. Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

So, it was an accident. And, they could call the cops but for some reason she sat in the passenger seat of Ravens Car, chewing her nails as they exited the city. It was a long story and Clarke couldn't bring herself to feel too guilty about it but she still felt bad for being the one responsible.

She had met Raven a few weeks prior, when she had tried to surprise her boyfriend Finn for their Six month anniversary by stopping by his Apartment in nothing more than some new lingerie and a long coat to keep herself covered and provide some protection from the brisk night air. Their anniversary wasnt till the next day and they had made plans to meet up then but Clarke was impatient and wanted to do something nice since she had been spending all her time at work recently.

She had used her key to let herself in, planning on lighting some candles and making herself comfortable before he got home from work. Instead she was met by a tanned brunette sitting on her boyfriends couch in an oversize shirt, that she new was Finn's, watching netflix. The brunette looked at her Quizzically before jumping to her feet and yelling.

"Who the Hell are you!?" She huffed, standing a few inches taller than Clarke, who was lost for words and confused.

"Me, who the hell are you?" She asked, her tone angry bu not overly loud. "Why are you here" She felt a pang in her chest as she put it together.

"That's none of your god damn business" the brunette replied, stomping forward threateningly. Clarke raised her hand defensively after dropping her bag in front of her.

"Are you sleeping With Finn?" Clarke asked, her voice tough though she was sure she heard it crack. The taller girl looked taken back for a split second.

"Again," She said "None of you God damned-" Clark cut her off.

"Yes it is my business since he's MY Boyfriend" The other girl stopped and gave Clark a nasty look,

"Like hell he is" She replied

"What, yes he is. Why else would i have a key?" Clarke asked, raising the key for the other girl to see. She glared at it then took a step back.

"That cheating," She said, half to herself before turning to Clarke "You're fucking my Fiancee?" She questioned, though it sounded more like an accusation.

"Your?" Clarke lost her breath "Your Fiancee?" She asked back, stumbling back as she noticed the ring on the other girls finger. "OH my god, im, im so sorry" She felt tears brimming and she turned to leave. "I'm sorry, i had no idea, he never" She cut herself off, moving to the door.

The other girl had shown up at her door the next day, pissed off and angry. She had burst through her door in a huff, scaring the crap out of Clarke as she opened the door sleepily. She had then explained that she had gone through Finns phone once he was asleep and found the messages and such, then she had google her and tracked her down. They talked for a while, deciding that Finn was a complete jerk that didnt deserve either of them. Clarke had planned to confront him that night before they had to meet up but raven convinced her not to and instead the two formulated a plan.

Finn told her that he was goin out of town for a while, on 'Business' and Clarke pretended she didn't think he was scum. She managed to convince him she was feeling sick to keep him from staying over, and called Raven once Finn had left. She, apparently had no idea that Finn was going out of town and was surprised when he told her when her returned home to her.

While Finn was out of town Raven and Clarke decided to hang out, they grew close and were now Pretty much best friends. Raven had fit into their group well, becoming fast friends with Monty and Jasper and making some sort of connection with Wells. As they talked Raven informed her that she had only moved to town recently after returning from deployment overseas which made Clarke feel even more horrible because while she was dating him he had had a fiancee overseas, in the army no less. She was a mechanic now, having gotten a degree in college before enlisting after her mothers death.

Any way, they had planned a surprise for Finns return, he had told Clarke he was coming home two days before the date he gave Raven which fired both girls up even more. Clarke had set up her Apartment with candles and rose petals and ordered some fancy take away food, since she couldn't cook for the life of her. She and Raven had enjoyed the meal while they discussed the events of the night and then Raven had hidden in Clarke's bedroom when Clarke buzzed him in.

The plan was simple enough, make nice, act natural then casually mention Clarke's old friend who was in town, Que Raven strutting out, with a magazine in hand while Clarke was getting glasses for wine. She had watched in the reflective glass of the cabinet as Finns face dropped when he noticed her, Raven waited a moment before looking up to see him. She mocked surprise and watched for his reaction. Everything sort of went wrong after that.

Raven turned the car down a dirt road and into a wooded area, she wasn't sure how long they had been driving but the sky was still dark and filled with stars. After a few moments Raven shut the car off and sat back in her seat, hands firmly in front of her on the steering wheel.

"Shit" she repeated for the hundredth time that night. She took a deep breath then looked to Clarke, they shared a mental conversation before silently nodding and getting out of the old vehicle.

* * *

To be fair, it wasn't his fault. Bellamy thought as he carried the lifeless body though the woods. The guy came at him, he had no choice.

He stopped in a clearing where the ground was softer and clearer of bushes and logs. He dropped the body from his shoulder and stretched his arms, that guy was heavy.  
He looked at the duct tape wrapped garbage bag containing the scum that was one a man and huffed, trudging back to his car to fetch his shovel.

* * *

They dragged him through the dirt and leaves, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"We should carry him" Clarke hissed as another branch snapping sounded like a gunshot in the otherwise quiet woods.

"Pleas, he doesn't deserve to be carried." raven scoffed, tugging him through the filth

"i know bu we are leaving a really obvious trail right now" Clarke said, gesturing to the long wide trail his lifeless body had left. Raven huffed and grabbed hold of his arm tighter while Clarke grabbed for his legs, they continued onward, struggling with the weight of him.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked as they trudged further, Clarke scanned their surroundings for a good place.

"Ah, keep going, a little further that way" She said, nodding in the direction she meant.

She remembered some of the woods from when her father would take her camping, she hadn't been her since he had dies three years ago but she could faintly remember certain areas.

They approached a clearing and Clarke Sighed with relief, accidentally dropping Finn as she stumbled over a log. Raven cursed at her and dropped his arms leaving him flat on the ground.

"Cant we just leave him here?" She asked pleadingly, dropping to the ground for a rest. They had carried him far enough that the car was no longer visible, though it was pitch black around them anyway, the only light was provided by the moon which shone through the trees in patches.

* * *

"Hey, Murphy" Bellamy called as he approached his ute. "You were meant to bring the shovel" He said crossly as he extracted the shovel from the bed of the ute.

"Yeah, well" Murphy shrugged, sounding bored as usual.

"Hey, this is as much your fault as it is mine." Bellamy said "Now come on, you can hold the torch" Bellamy tossed him the torch and walked off without checking to see if he followed, he did of course but only after cursing the older man and questioning his morals, briefly.

Bellamy carried the Shovel over his shoulder like he had the body and cursed the dumb ass for attacking him.

He had been heading home from the bar when it happened, The drop ship wasn't that exciting tonight, being a weekday, and his Sister had left with her boyfriend a few hours earlier. He was almost home when someone shoved him into an ally, gun pointed at his head. Murphy had been shoved to the ground beside him and their assailant threatened to shoot if they moved. They got into a scuffle and Bellamy got hold of his gun and shot him, the bullet went through his neck and killed him pretty quickly. After the two stood there, shell shocked for a few minutes at what had just happened, they started to panic a little.

They searched the body for id and Bellamy pocketed the gun, hey he watched crime shows, he wasn't going to just toss that thing in the trash. The guys name was Dax and he was an old enemy of Bellamy's, they used to work together but Dax got fired after he and Bell got into one too many altercations on the job.

Bellamy's mind raced, they couldn't call the cops, He had been drinking and he had a previous history with the 'victim'. He would be tossed in jail before the case started and even if he did get a trial, he couldn't afford a good lawyer. Murphy remained pretty calm about the whole thing, ordering Bellamy to help him lift the body and walk him back to the car. They were only a block away and the lights were dim so that if they had crossed paths with any body then they would likely assume they were escorting a drunk friend home.

They tossed him in the back, covered him with tarp and drove off, heading out of town. When they pulled up to the woods, Murphy found some garbage bags and tape in the back and started to wrap him up. Bellamy had then proceeded to shoulder the large man and carry him through the dark wood.

Now, he and Murphy stood in the clearing, lit by moonlight. They took turns to dig and watch for people though it was the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere so that felt pretty safe but Bellamy was still weary of their surroundings.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Clarke asked as a grainy echo sounded in the distance.

"SHIT" Raven cursed, louder than she intended if her hand shooting to her moth was any indication. They both looked at Finn then back towards the noise.

"Wait here" Clare said stepping towards the sound as it repeated in a steady rythem.

"Oh hell no, im coming with" Raven said stepping over Finn, Clarke noticed the glisten in her friends eyes as she stepped through a small patch of light, un-shed tears it looked like, She thought better than to question it.

"Here, we should hide him a little" She said looking for something to use. They found some fallen sticks and branches and placed them on him after dragging him closer to a large bush.

"There," Raven said, brushing her hands together to get rid of the dirt and bark. Clarke looked hesitantly at the mostly covered body in the bushes before nodding to Raven and heading in the direction of the sound that had changed rythem to a slower pace.

They walked forward at a slow pace, creeping through the darkness and trying their hardest not to make a sound, they reached a small hill and continued forward. The noise was louder, accompanied by muffled voices, Clarke glanced at Raven but she was focused on avoiding twigs and rocks. It was dark in the tree's on top of the hill but they could see in to a clearing lit by the moon, where a man stood, shoveling dirt.

* * *

"Come on Bellamy, that's deep enough" Murphy complained as he lazily shoveled the dirt "Toss him in and lets go" he dug the shovel in the dirt and gestured towards the body.

"NO, were not half assing this," Bellamy said, snatching the shovel of of Murphy and resuming digging. "Do you want to get caught?"

""Whatever" Murphy said, leaning against a tree in the darkness. ""its the ass holes own fault anyway." He said.

"but you know what.."

"Yeah yeah i know, we get caught they toss us in prison because of our sketchy pasts"

"Hey, you have the sketchy past man, i just have a few bad marks on my record"

"fine, how deep this gotta be?"

"I dont know, deep enough for him to be fully covered"

"Right, i'll go get another shovel"

"Wait" Bellamy said, stopping murphy in his tracks, "there's only one shovel"

"Nah i tossed one in a couple days ago before we left work?"

"You tossed one in?"

"Yeah, their good shovels man"

"Great, just..." he shooed Murphy away and huffed, kinking the shovel deeper and removing more dirt.

* * *

Raven shuffled over to Clarke and laid down so that they were both on their bellies, overlooking the clearing.

"What can you see?" Raven asked, trying to lean forward.

"Just some guy digging a hole" Clarke said.

"Oh my god maybe he's a killer." Raven Exclaimed, louder than Clarke would have liked, she reached a hand out to cover her friends mouth.

"Maybe not, he could just be some plant enthusiast, or a nature...guy"

"A nature guy?" Raven asked "in the dark, at this time of night. Only crazy people, drunk people and killers go into the woods at this time of night Clarke."

"So where crazy killers now?"

"No" Raven said, "that was an accident and we aren't clinically crazy and to be honest im a little buzzed so that could explain the location choice."

"a little buzzed?"

"hey i got nervous about the stupid plan before Finn arrived and had a glass or two of champagne"

"It was your plan" Clarke hissed

"oh dont be so righteous i can smell the vodka on your breath"

"yeah i did a shot while i was getting dressed" Raven raised an eyebrow at her expectantly "And another before he arrived"

"exactly so dont be-"

"HELLO?" Shit, they both hiss as they hear the male voice ring out, its deep and husky and sounds concerned. they crouch lower to the ground

"What do we do?" Clarke hisses

"my plans suck, this is all you"

""well i dont know, what if he is a killer?"

"then id say i called it"

"Raven"

"Fine fine, well just back away"

"Hello?" He calls again.

"No no, what if he comes looking for us and finds Finn"

"Shit, okay uh one of us has to go down their, pretend we have car trouble and distract him."

"We need his shovel" Raven says

"What?"

"His shovel, to dig a hole. We don't have one"

"Fuck, right okay so distract him and steal his shovel"

"Okay but which one."

"rock sizzors paper"

"Oh rock sizzor's paper for who has to get potentially murdered?"

"Basically" SHe hesitates and looks out to the clearing, the man has stopped shoveling and stepped in their direction, trying to pear into the darkness.

"Rock, scissors, Paper"

"Fuck" clarke groans when raven laughs triumphantly. "Fine, wait how do i,"

"Just, damsel in distress it" Raven says with a wink, Clarke opens her mouth to question her as she stands but Raven pushes her off balance and sends her tumbling back wards, down the small slope, towards the man in the clearing

* * *

There's a shriek and then Bellamy sees a Blur of yellow and blue as the girl tumbles down the hill. he leaps into action and run to her as she falls, slowing her fall as she reaches the bottom.

"hey, are you okay?" He asks as she stands herself up.

"I just fell down a hill" She says glaring at the top of the slope angrily, her features are lit by the moonlight and Bellamy cant help but notice the beautiful blue of her eyes.

"So, that's a no?" He asks, dumbly. She brushes herself of a bit.

"NO, im not okay."

"Okay, sorry." He says raising his hands innocently "Do you want to sit down or something?"

She pauses then looks at him, her eyes seem to scan over him briefly. "No, no im fine actually, just frustrated"

"Oh?"

"Its been a long night" She says, holding a hand against her head.

"Uhm, what are you doing out here anyway?" Bellamy asks, looking around for a sign or torchlight from any friends she may be out here with.

"Burying a body" she says seriously, and Bellamy pauses resisting the urge to look in the direction of the body in the bushes behind him. He's relieved when her face splits into a grin and she laughs, it doesn't sound completely genuine, but he joins her.

"haha no, Its a long story, I just needed some fresh air i guess"

"This far from the city?"

"Hey, its not so far fetched, your out here after all"

"Yeah, you have a point."

"So are you some tree hugging naturalist or something?" she asks, and he raises a brow in confusion.

"The shovel" She said point to it, i just assumed you were planting trees or something."

"Oh right, haha yeah i'm just um" He struggled for an explanation "Digging them for my Sisters nature group, they're coming out tomorrow to plant and i wanted to get the manual labor done while its cool"

"Oh, that's very nice of you" She says with a smile. he nods back but avoids eye contact. "actually i kind of need your help.." she says and Bellamy looks up at her.

"see, my car kind of broke down when i got here so im stuck until i can get some reception which is what i was doing on that stupid hill" She says, glaring at it again "but i didnt get any so, do you know anything about cars?"

"Uh, sure i mean i can have a look for you but im no professional." Bellamy says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just need it going, my roommate a mechanic so she can fix it properly later." Bellamy nods to her explanation.

"Okay, ah where are you parked?" He asked.

"This way, we can go around the hill." she says taking lead. She pauses and turns back to him after a few steps "Just to Clarify before we get to my only source of escape" she says "Your not, a Serial killer or anything, right?"

"A Serial killer?" He asks, she nods once "No, im not a serial killer, i promise"

"Pinky swear?" she says seriously, holding up her pinky n front of him, he hesitates but wraps his pinky around hers

"Pinky swear," he agrees, she smiles and goes to turn away but he stops her "Same to you right?" he asks

"Same to me what?"

"Your not a serial killer either right"

"oh right, no, no im not" he smirks at her

"pinky swear?" he asks holding his pinky, she wraps hers around his and shakes them together, rolling her eyes and turning away. Bellamy looks back at the bush where the dead body is briefly before following the short blonde through the woods.

* * *

He keeps doing that, she thinks as he rubs the back of his neck, giving her a beautiful view of his shirtless chest. Gods he looks like a Greek god, she though as she remembered the statues she had seen the day before at the art gala.

he was saying something about wires or plugs in her engine but her mind kept wandering.

"Hmm?" she said when he gave her an expectant look.

"I asked if you had the keys so i could see if i fixed the problem" he said, with a chuckle. His deep voice was so enchanting that she had to force words out. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, searching her pockets.

She panicked when she remembered that Raven had them, shit shit shit. she thought as she pretended to continue looking.

"shit, i think i dropped them when i fell down that hill" she said, looking at him shyly.

"That's okay, i have a torch on my phone, we'll just have to have a look" he said distractedly.

She prayed raven had enough time to take the shovel and at least start digging. They walked together through the dark woods, towards the slope.

"So, do you often come out here to dig hole for you sisters groups or is this a one time thing?" Clarke asks, trying to fill the silence.

"No this is a first for the midnight digging for me i think," he says "but my sisters good at getting me to do stuff for her" He says giving her a small smile.

"I have a friend who's like that, very convincing" she said, smiling back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but she's cool, loyal to a fault" he nods.

"How bout you, come here often?"

"used to, with my dad" Clarke says, she looks up at the moon thinking of him. The buy beside her doesn't further the question which she is thankful for.

"i used to bring my sister out here when she was little, get her out of the city" he says "She's always loved the outdoors, being free"

"she sounds loved" Clarke says, admiring the look on his face, she only got glimpses as they walked through the patches of light but the love in his eyes as he spoke was evident. He nodded but didn't look at her.

"So uh, Princess" He says "What makes someone drive all the way out here at this time of night in that getup?" He asks gesturing to her clothing"

She wore an old blue jacket over her pale blue, knee high dress from dinner.

"Oh, uh. Dinner date gone wrong" she says with a forced smile, looking down to ensure her jacket was zipped right up.

"ah" he replies looking up.

"hey, did you just call me princess?" she asks, pausing.

"he turned around to face her where she stopped and chuckled, "yeah, sorry. I just dont know your name and your kind of a damsel in distress so..."

"Damsel in distress" She repeats, cursing raven. "Right, then what do i call you?"

He chuckles and Clarke cant help but smile in return, she hates being called princess, sh does but that's because its usually in reference to her trust fund not her clumsiness. And it sound so nice coming out of his mouth.

"Well, im your brave night of course" he says with a smirk. Clarke rolls her eyes and steps past him, recognizing a curved tree that was in the direction they needed.

"im sure i can think of a better name" she says as she continues on, he doesn't reply after a minute so Clarke turns to find him. She see's him crouched down, the moonlight bounced off of what he was holding and Clarke gasped.

"My watch"

* * *

Bellamy turned around and the Blondes face dropped, as if realizing what she just said, she took a step back and Bellamy stood straight, speechless.

"Okay, i can explain" She said. "it was an accident."

""You accidentally dragged someone into the woods and covered them with branches and sticks?" He asked.

"No, that was on purpose" she admitted "by i didn't kill him"

Bellamy raised a brow questioningly.

"Okay, okay i did kill him but it was a total accident he came at me and i dropped my wine glasses and then when i tried to clean them up he kept yelling and the stem was sharp and Raven pushed him away from her and it was a wrong place at the wrong time thing i swear" she says, all of it coming out i a rush.

"Right, ah what?" he asked, not at all getting the story. The girl took a breath before she spoke.

"That is my boyfriend, Ex Boyfriend." she commended "And he was cheating on me with a friend of mine, well he was cheating on her with me and we both found out and planned to bombard him but we just wanted to give him a what for for being a dirtbag we werent gonna kill him. He as just angrier than we though saying stuff about trust and please, he was cheating on us and he complains about trust ha." she says getting off track.

"Right okay so you killed him for pissing yo off?" Bellamy asked, looking at the guy under the foliage.

"oh, no no of course not. he got mad and started pushing us around and i dropped the wine glasses and when i tried to clean them up Raven pushed back and Finn, he stumbled into me and i had the stems in my hand and he practically fell in top of me because he had been drinking before dinner so when he fell the sharp end kind off just went in like butter."

"And he died"

"Well, basically yes"

"You didnt think to call the cops?" he asked

"Ok course i did but, you know what, i have my reasons for not calling the cops just, please please believe me." she begged.

His hand went back to is neck, rubbing hard as he looked between the body and the girl. He believed her, he did but he had known some crazy girls that were nice on first appearance and psycho after knowing them for a while.

"Where's your friend?"

"ah she was stealing your shovel, but i dont know she should be back by now"

"she's what?"

The girl shrugged and he ran a hand over his face, regretting his next words. "I have garbage bags and tape in my car, if you wanted to uh" he gestured to the body "you know wrap him up"

she gave him a curious look but nodded, following him towards the slope.

"Why do you have tape and rubbish bags randomly in your car?" She asked

"For emergencies" he answered

"sounds kind of serial killery" she answered, he paused and gave her a funny look.

"Okay, sorry, never mind."

* * *

"Ha called it" Raven said when they reached the bottom of the hill. She had been waiting in the darkness for their return, talking to Murphy while she did.

"raven, what do you?" she asked

"This is raven" Clarke nodded and looked back at her friend.

"I said, called it!" Raven replied loudly, causing everyone to look around worriedly.

"Raven, shhh, called what?" Clarke asked

"that" she smiled, pointing to the shrubbery on her left.

Clarke peered around the shrubbery and saw a large black bag wrapped in grey tape, she retracted her head quickly and Squeezed her eyes shut.

"Is that, ah"

"yes yes it is" Raven said answering her unfinished question.

"why aren't we running?" Clarke asked eyes still closed trying to extract herself from this strange situation.

"Well thats because, A i actually know Murphy" Raven said. Clarke opened her eyes. "We went to the same high school and worked together for a while.

"So you trust he wont murder us and bury us in the woods?" Clarke asked. She hadn't moved from where she was standing and couldnt help but notice how close she was to the man beside her. She resisted looking up at him.

"Oh god no, he's definitely capable of it but since he stumbled upon ah, you know" she said looking at The guy beside her carefully, "when i took the shovel and has no reason to get rid of us." she smiled.

"Okay, nice reasoning." Clarke said shortly, she turned to the man beside her. "You said you weren't a serial killer" she said pointedly.

"So did you" He replied, eyes wide.

"Im not, it was an accident" She said, her voice turning defensive.

"Me neither" replied squinting a little, his voice serious. Clarke gestured towards the body and he sighed before explaining himself.

"He jumped us in an ally and pulled out a gun, it was instinct to defend myself and i couldnt call anyone because he and i have a history of violent meetings" he tried to be brief but spoke honestly.

"Oh" Clarke said looking at the ground.

"Okay guys i dont know about you but i wanna go so if we could just get this over with and leave, that'd be great." Murphy spoke up from the sideline.

Clarke nodded "Right well can we borrow a shovel?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" Bellamy said, "do you want help?"

"No thanks" Clarke said, turning around and snatching up a shovel before walking off. She heard Raven mumble a thank you to the guys and follow closely behind. They were silent for a few moments as they dug the hole, taking it in turns to dig. Raven spoke when she handed the shovel back to Clarke.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, wiping her brow. Clarke raised n eyebrow at her and she turned to Finn. "No, thats not it." Clarke didnt answer.

"C'mon Clarke you can tell me, we just committed a murder together." Raven said and Clarke paused a smile pulling at her lips "There's no secrets now" she laughed.

Clarke groaned. She was think of that stupid, hot, shirtless guy who was apparently a murderer. she believed his story but still, murder.

"It's that guy, you like him" Raven said beaming. How do you smile like that when you ex fiance is lying dead only a meter away.

"This is inappropriate."

"why, cause of him?" Raven asked gesturing to her ex. "Whats he gonna do, whine"

"urgh, Raven. stop" she said and continued digging. They Rolled him in the hole and filed it over him, scuffing up the Ground and dragging fallen branches around to make the area more natural. When raven went to return the shovel the boys were gone and she had said the area looked like it hadn't been touched.

Raven and her had to clean up when they got home and fell asleep on the couch together, to tired to even shower.

* * *

Three months later she sat on the couch with Raven too distracted to pay attention to the show on tv.

"Clarke!" Raven yelled, "your practically drooling"

Clarke wiped her mouth frantically relieved to find no drool, she glared at her friend her plopped slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Its not fair" Clarke complained, "Why do the cute ones have to be killers."

"He's not a killer, he just killed one guy and so did we, you pretty much on an even playing field" her friend said.

"No its one thing for me to be a killer, its another to have a crush on one"

"Oh you have more than a crush"

"I don't even know his name"

"I do" Clarke sat upright as quick as she could,

"What?" She questioned. Raven had a smirk planted firmly on her face but made no move to answer.

"Do you want his number?" She teased.

"Raven," Clarke said trying to be serious. Anytime this guy popped into her head she got fully distracted by how the moonlight looked on his smiling face, or shirtless chest, chiseled and tough. Raven was snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Well"

Clarke gave her a sheepish look and the tan girl handed her a piece of paper.

It took her a few hours of procrastinating and staring at the paper before she did it. She typed the number into her phone and held her breath.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said, his voice making her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Uh" Shit, she didn't know what to say, she cleared her throat "Hi"

The other end was silent and she panicked "You forgot your shovel" She blurted out in a rush.

"Princess?" He asked and the air escaped her lungs.

"Yup" she answered, "sorry my friend gave me your number and i thought that, you might want it back."

"My number?"

"You shovel"

"Oh, right" he said and she could imagine him rubbing his neck, his muscled arm flexing. He chucked and her heart thumped.

"Did you want me to return it or, did you want to pick it up?"

"I'e actually got my sister over at the moment but-" His voice cut out and Clarke heard a mumbled female voice in the background.

"Bell you better not be talking to one of your booty calls on Movie night" the girl said, the phone made a muffled crackling sound mixed with a male protest before the girls voice rang out louder.

"Whoever this is you've caught my brother on my night so,"

"Sorry i didn't mean to interrupt" Clarke said, interrupting the other girl. "Ill call back later" she said about to hang up

"Clarke?" the girl asked. "what are you doing calling my brother?" It took a moment for the voice to click.

"Octavia?" she asked "this is your brothers phone?"

She heard Octavia talk to her brother on the other side of the phone but it was muffled to much to make out.

"Your the one Raven wanted the number for?" She asked when she returned to the phone.

"Apparently" clarke said casting a scowl to the door.

"This is great" She said, her voice bright. "But it is movie night and your cutting into it. Meet Bellamy at grounders tomorrow and i'll give you guys a free meal" she said. a deeper voice replaced hers a moment later.

"O" go get the popcorn" he said "sorry so, your Clarke?"

"yep, and your the infamous Bellamy" she returned

"ah, you dont have to meet me tomorrow if you dont want to."

"No, i want to" Clarke said " i need to return you shovel"

"OKay, well i better go before Octavia disconnects the phone lines." he chuckled though knowing Octavia it was a real possibility.

"and i have to go Kill Raven," She said, hearing her friends footsteps pass her door. "Im kidding" She said as an afterthought before laughing, he joined her. 

* * *

Okay so this is a oneshot?... based off a prompt i found on pinterest, im sorry if its terrible its my first time writing Bellarke or based off a prompt.

Your otp accidentally meets when burring a body in the wood... or something like that.


	2. The dropShip

**Authors note - This was supposed to be a one shot but i got requests for another chapter and i wanted to continue on. (I'm also kinda stumped on where to go on one of my other stories and am procrastinating.)  
**

* * *

"Hows this" Clarke asked, stepping out of her closet to show Raven her dress. Raven turned her head to the side and looked her up and down.

"Eh, its kind of bland" She said "Don't you have anything more, edgy?" Clarke gave her a withering look before hurrying back into her closet.

"Why are you so nervous anyway. He obviously like's you" Raven said, Laying back and staring at the roof.

"what do you mean obviously. We haven't seen him since-" Raven cut her off.

"I know but he remembered you and wanted to meet you even after seeing you in a bloody dress and old hoodie." Rave pointed out. She rolled off the bed and headed to the closet to assist her friend.

"Im just returning his shovel."

"And having lunch"

"And, having lunch. But O set that up not him"

"Clarke, Take a deep breath okay. Its alright" Raven said, grabbing Clarke firmly by the shoulders. "He is Octavia's brother, we've heard plenty of stories about him"

"Right" Clarke Nodded, taking a deep breath. "And Octavia wouldn't invite me out with hi if he was crazy" She reasoned.

"Right, are you ready to get changed?" Clarke exhaled deeply,

"Yep, casual" She said as she slipped out of the blue dress.

Raven smiled reassuringly to her friend before leaving the room. "I'll get you a shot, for luck" she called over her shoulder.

When Clarke came into the kitchen she wore a more casual outfit. Ripped blue Skinny Jeans with a Gray shirt, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her makeup was minimal.

"Grab your blue jacket, it goes well with those Jeans" Raven suggested, bringing the shots over.

"You realize its only ten O'clock right."

"Well," Raven started

"Please don't say its five o'clock somewhere" Clarke interrupted.

Raven shrugged and tossed the shot back, "Okay" she sad, with a shrug. Clarke swallowed her shot and checked the time.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"O, texted me last night and said Bellamy's working or something so about 11 or 12"

"You have ages, stop freaking"

"I have to freak. This guy saw me, us, bury a body in the wood. Hows that for a story" Raven laughed.

"Ha yeah imagine if you two end up dating" She said, she changed the tone of her voice when she spoke again. "So dear, how did you two meet?"

"Not funny." Clarke said, grabbing the vodka bottle and pouring another shot.

"Oh, well we were um hiking?" Raven said, mocking Clarke's voice

She switched back and forth between Clarke's voice and an old women's as she went back and forth suggesting meet stories. After her third shot, Clarke started laughing along, joining in as the old lady and then herself.

Her phone Beeped in her pocket and she jumped, answering the call without checking out the ID.

"Helloo?" She said, shushing raven who was five shots in.

"UH, Clarke?" The voice on the other line asked.

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke greeted happily. "Hi"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, im just a little Tipsey." Clarke admitted, stifling a laugh as Raven pulled faces at her.

"Ah, you know your meant to be here in like, five minutes right?" Octavia asked.

"BE where?"

"At grounders, Clarke, Your meeting my Brother?"

Clarke froze, "Shit" She said, Looking at the clock on the wall that read 10:56am. "Omg, RAVEN" she cursed, stumbling as she jumped off the couch. She moved towards the sink and Splashed water on her face, switching her phone to speaker.

"Im on my way O i swear."

"WHy are you drinking this early on a weekday?"

"I was, Nervous" She admitted grabbing cold bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nervous, Clarke Its just Bell. He's Harmless." Octavia said.

"Yeah well. Im on my way okay, ill be there in less than ten minutes" Clarke said, grabbing her jacket from the door and her purse off the table. Raven was laying in the middle of the living room floor, the TV now on.

"Okay, if he shows up I'll tell him you on the way"

"thank you O" Clarke said. She hung up the phone and closed the door behind her, running down the stairs. She was glad she had switched to flats rather than her heels and she took another flight of stairs down.

She lived on the third floor with Raven, who had moved in after the Finn incident, and the elevator was almost always out of order. It was usually Monty and Jasper's fault. They lived a floor up and were always experimenting with something that usually got tossed in the elevator when it went bad, So that it wouldn't blow up their apartment. They had been on talking terms, would occasionally join her when she went out drinking with Octavia but since Raven had joined the Pack they had all come closer, bonding more and spending more time together.

It was great fun since Monty used to be so shy when they hung out, now he's really come out of his shell and jasper, also pretty nervous before, is the most boisterous person they knew.

Clarke Burst through the doors of Grounders, almost knocking a customer over as she stumbled through the doors. She spotted Octavia towards the back and headed straight over.

"Hey, O" She called as she got closer.

"Clarke, What happened?" Octavia asked, looking her up and down. Clarke panicked and looked down at her =self.

"What whats wrong?" She replied, checking herself over. Well for one, your hair is an absolute mess and you look like you've just stuck you head in a bucket of water.

"I pretty much have" Clarke said hopelessly. Octavia managed a small smile and dragged her friend back behind the counter to the backrooms. She dug her make-up bag from her purse and started fixing up her friends mess.

"Vodka?" She asked, grimacing. Clarke's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth.

"Have a muffin or something" Octavia suggested, usually replaces the smell. She winked at her as she got up, retuurning a minute later with a chocolate chip Muffin.

"Thanks" Clarke mumbled. Octavia chuckled.

"I haven't seen you like this since collage" She said.

Clare grimaced,

"I can cancel if"

"NO, no I'm fine i just got kinda nervous." She said quickly.

"So, where did you two meet?" Clarke paused mid bite. She tried to think of a plausible answer when a deep voice answered for her.

"The drop ship" Bellamy said, standing in the doorway. Clarke felt herself blush when he glanced at her. "Hey O, you've got seven people waiting for service" He said, gesturing to the line outside the storeroom door.

"Can you help them please, im just helping Clarke with something." She said in a sweet tone, she finished it off with a pleading smile and Bellamy walked away, grabbing an apron from the hook by the door. "You've got five minute's O" He said as he left.

Clarke was watching him go around the corner when a strong set of hands yanked her head around.

"DO not, whatever you do mention Lincoln." Octavia said in a hushed tone.

"You haven't told Bellamy?" Clarke asked, resisting the urge to turn back to the door.

"No, i was going to last night but then you called and he was in a really good mood and i just didnt want to sour that." Octavia replied, Clarke felt butterflies in her tummy.

"He was in a really good mood?" She wondered.

"Yes Clarke, He was. Jeez if i knew you'd have the hots for him like this i might of introduced you two when we were roomies" Octavia replied, she paused. "Wait, strike that. No i wouldnt have. The horror of what i could have walked in on" She shuddered,

Clarke swatted her shoulder "Octavia," She scolded with a laugh, Octavia joined her and reached over to neaten her friends hair.

"Okay, your presentable." She said getting up and fluffing Clarke's hair a bit.

"Thank you and sorry for being, well a mess" She chuckled, dusting crumbs off her pants.

"Relax, this is Bell"

"Right." Clarke said, straightening her shirt. She followed Octavia out the door and around the corner. She waited as Octavia walked behind the counter to swap places with her brother. She caught the to talking quietly and looked to the ground, not wanting to be caught staring.

She was rethinking her choice of shoes when a deep voice forced her to look up.

"Hmm, what, sorry?" She said in a rush "i was"

"Admiring your shoes, or Octavia's choice in flooring?" He chuckled.

"Ah, the Flooring for sure." Clarke Said, a small laugh escaping. Bellamy gestured the table behind them and Clarke went to take a seat. It was a booth attached to the back wall of the shop, the lights weren't as bright and it was less crowded. Clarke was second guessing her seatng as she glanced around at the almost empty space around them. Bellamy slid in next to her, though her left some space in between them.

"So," He said, "Ah you live around here?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, why would you say that?" She asked,

"Your shoe's are basically soaked so i assumed you had walked here" he said easily.

"oh right, yeah i live just down the block with raven."

"Raven, the girl that was with you when,"

"Yeah, Thats her." Clarke nodded sullenly. Octavia, brought their drinks out a moment later. noticing the lack in conversation she spoke up.

"Hey Bell, you wanna tell Clarke about the Paper your working on, She works in an art gallery, could help.

"An art gallery, really?" He asked

"Yeah, its not huge, just ah, whats the paper?" Clarke asked him, redirecting the question.

"im researching Demigods from Greek mythology" Bellamy said, his eyes a little hesitant. "I was looking an some old depiction of Perseus, his quests and victories."

"Is he the one who Cut off medusa's head?" Clarke asked, the name ringing a bell in her mind.

"Bells a dork Clarke, careful how much you ask, he will talk all day." Octavia said, a bounce n her step as she strolled back to the counter. He watched his sister go before turning to Clarke, she looked at him expectantly, letting him know she still wanted an answer.

"Yeah he did and he was famous for slaying monsters before Heracles took the glory" he said brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he, unlike most demigods, had a somewhat happy life."

"Being chased by monsters is happy?"

"from what i can tell, yes. For demigods in those days at least" He said with a deep chuckle. Clarke giggled as well, they talked about Bellamy's Paper for a while, comparing it to what Clarke had seen come through the art gallery where she worked.

"Actually, my boss bought some old pieces a while ago. Cost her a fortune." Clarke said, sipping her coffee. "I think they were Greek, i could ask her for you if you'd like." Bellamy's eyes lit up but he looked hesitant.

"I don't want you to have to annoy your boss." He said,

"nonsense, she's a friend from college anyway, she wont mind im sure."

"You don't have to"

"Of course i dont, but i want to" She said with a soft smile. Bellamy grinned.

"Thank you, really." he said, seriously. "So, how long have you worked at the art gallery?"

"Just a few months, I was in the middle of my residency but i couldnt go through with it?"

"residency?"

"At the hospital a few block over."

"Ah, Doctor Clarke." He replied with a wink.

"haha yeah, not anymore."

"so why go for a job at a art gala rather then a doctor?"

"I never actually wanted to be a doctor."

"Doesn't the training for that go for a few years?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you quit sooner?"

"My mom wouldn't let me, she's a doctor as well, the best in her field actually." Clarke said, her mood turning somber. "She disowned me when i finally left"

"Oh, im sorry."

"No no, its fine. i had my savings to fall back on and i feel so much better now that im not under her shadow"

"Oh then congrats"

"Thank you" she said with a mock bow that looked ridiculous sitting down. Bellamy laughed with her then gestured to her cup,

"did you want another or?

"Yes please, ah Black coffee with three sugars" She said, reaching towards her purse to grab some money. When she looked up Bellamy had a curious look on his face.

"What?" she asked, patting a hand against her face, searching for a spot or a mark.

"Three sugars?"

"yeah, why." she asked, holding out some money for her drink, he shook his head and walked off.

"I've got it Clarke." he said, smiling back at her. She returned her purse and grabbed her compact from her bag, flipping it open to check her hair and makeup. Her hair was messy but not too bad and her makeup wasn't runny or smudged, She huffed out some excess air and took a deep breath.

"Here you go" Bellamy said, sliding her coffee to her along with a choc chip muffin, covered in red heart sprinkles.

"Sorry, Octavia said it was your favorite and, apparently, didn't have any other ones." he apologized shyly. Clarke knew it was a lie, she had seen the fresh batch in the back room earlier.

"Thank you," she said, breaking off a small chunk and plopping it in her mouth.

"So, you were in the same college as O?"

"aha, we were Room mates" Clarke corrected.

"I thought Monroe was her room mate." he replied,

"Only for half her first year and her last year"

"Oh, right, she was a little secretive about college"

"yeah, She wanted to make you think she was being a crazy irresponsible idiot." Clarke said, stopping abruptly and turning back to check that Octavia hadn't heard her. "but that's meant to be a secret." she added.

"So she wasn't actually?"

"No she was responsible and smart"

"Would you tell me if she wasn't?

"Not likely," she replied picking out a chocolate chip from the muffin, she grinned at him when she popped it in her mouth, "She took martial arts on her days off" she said around the muffin, he shook his head, a small chuckle rumbled from his chest and Clarke blushed. She pushed the muffin over to him and he started to pick it apart, as she had.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Yeah, I mean yes." She hesitated. "Okay no, I might have been a little tipsy when i got here" She admitted, looking at her hands on the table.

"Tipsy?"

"Yeah, I was nervous and Raven suggested we have a shot but one turned to two and i think i ended up having 4, maybe six and im sorry i feel so guilty about it now and, well I should just," She went to get up but felt Bellamy's strong Hand on her arm.

"Whoa whoa, sit down Princess." He said, gently pulling her back. "I um, i might have had a shot or two before i came as well." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You, but why would you be nervous" She asked.

"C'mon Clarke, i mean, I met you n the woods in the middle of the night. In a pretty sticky situation." He said, his voice low. "I couldn't get you out of my head for months and then when you called i nearly choked on a marshmallow when i heard your voice over the phone. I was a little nervous." Clarke chuckled.

"A marshmallow?"

"Yes, okay" He seemed to shy away from her in embarrassment, She gave him a reassuring smile, feeling less self conscious.

"Okay, so we are both nervous and Dumb" She decided.

"I guess so" Bellamy agreed, looking up to her smiling face, he smiled back and Clarke's stomach fluttered.

"Another coffee and i'll be good" She told him, sipping from her mug. Bellamy nodded and watched her drink, His eyes flicked from her eyes to the rim of the cup, She tipped it back further to avoid getting lost in his eyes and took a big gulp.

When she put her mug down he was looking at something behind her, his expression dropped and he ducked down to avoid someone's eye. Clarke turned to see who it was and found a semi familiar face, walking towards her.

"Hey there, Princess" Murphy said, casually strutting over.

"Murphy?" Clarke asked, Hoping it was the right name, her gaze flicking to Bellamy.

"That's me" He said, pointing to himself to confirm it before motioning for her to scoot over. She did, reluctantly, and he sat beside her. "Whats going on here, are we starting a club"

"No, Murphy." Bellamy said, sitting up and dead eyeing the guy in front of him. Murphy picked up the remainder of their muffin and took a bite.

"We could you know, bury buddies, body burriers. I don't know something like that" he said Flippantly around his mouth full of muffin.

"Murphy" Bellamy growled in a warning tone. Murphy held up his hand innocently and stood up.

"Fine, fine." he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Nice seeing ya princess" He said saluting before spinning away, towards the counter.

"Sorry" Bellamy apologized. "He's, ah he's Murphy, cant be helped."

"Right, its fine though if he eats my food again i might have to kill him"

"Ill help" Bellamy added without hesitation, they froze at the same time at their words, breaking into laughter together.

"I honestly didn't mean it like that" Clarke assured him between laughs.

"Its fine Clarke" Bellamy chuckled, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to.

"Ooo what are we laughing at?" Octavia's voice cooed, "It better not be about me" She said, her tone light but threatening as she looked between the two.

"No, O its nothing" Bellamy said, a blush rising on his freckled cheeks.

"But i could tell Bellamy about that time you got Drunk" Clarke said, catching her friends attention. "And the tried to go through the MacDonald drive-thru on a horse" She threatened trying not to giggle at the memory.

Octavia's face grew red as her expression darkened. "i was just coming over to check if you wanted a refill but whatever" She walked off, trying to look breezy as she glanced over to give Clarke a warning, Clarke zipped her lips, pretending to tuck the key away safely before turning back to Bellamy.

"What?" She asked, Questioning his amused face.

"Nothing, whats this about a horse?" he asked turning their topic to his sister. Clarke shook her head and repeated her earlier motion of sealing her lips.

"Sorry, sworn to secrecy" She said picking up her cocoa and taking a drink to hide her Blush from the memory of that crazy night.

"Clarke, your blushing" Bellamy stated, looking at her around the mug. She choked on her coffee and started coughing.

"hey," Bellamy said, panicked. He moved to her side and patted her back.

"I was not blushing" Clarke said defensively once she recovered.

"Okay Clarke," He said, returning to his seat once her was sure she was fine. He hid his smirk behind his own mug as Clarke returned to sipping her coffee.

*Beep beep* *beep beep* *Beep Beep* "hmm?" Clarke hummed, realizing the noise was coming from her purse. "Sorry" She muttered as she riffled through her bag in search of her phone.

"No your fine" Bellamy assured her.

"Aha," Clarke said, successfully finding her phone, she unlocked it and flicked through her notices to find the source of the beeping. She had three reminders and two messages. "Oh, shit" She mumbled, checking the time and date. She hesitated before looking up to find Bellamy sitting across from her with a concerned face.

"Damn it" She huffed, stuffing the items she pulled from her bag back in. "I'm so sorry but i have to go." She said, reluctantly pulling the bag over her shoulder.

"Oh" Bellamy said, disappointed.

"Its just that my boss scheduled for some of my painting to be looked at by a really big named art buyer and i completely forgot about it because ive been so spaced out and," She mumbled in a rush looking at the door hesitantly.

"Hey its okay Clarke, don't worry about it" Bellamy assured her cutting her off mid sentence.

"Oh," Clarke replied, a little disappointed. She stood up, looking at the ground. "Okay well, uh"

"Could i maybe walk you out?" Bellamy asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"huh, yeah" Clarke said perking up "Sure," She smiled up at him and they both headed for the door. Bellamy grabbed the handle for her, holding the door as she passed, she caught his shy smile and nearly melted at the sight.

Once outside they stood awkwardly, waiting for the other to do something.

"So, uh"

"Right i should probably,

"Go, yeah i should um."

"Unless," Clarke said "Did you want to come with?" Clarke asked "I could ask my boss if we had any ancient Greek pieces" Clarke suggested hopefully.

"Oh, sure, id love to" Bellamy replied, smiling.

"Okay, well, this way" Clarke instructed turning right down the footpath, After a few steps Bellamy stopped.

"Oh hold on," he said Stopping by his car to grab something out. Clarke noticed the tarp and tools sticking up from the back and mentally facepalmed.

"Oh my god" She muttered

"What, are you okay" Bellamy asked, hitting his head on the roof as he shot up from her tone.

"Hmm, yeah sorry i just uh." Clarke fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I forgot your shovel". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay long wait but here we go, this isn't a one/ two shot anymore I guess because I've had requests to continue which I'm all too happy to do so please enjoy this and leave a review if ya can :)**

* * *

"Lexa?" Clarke called, walking around one of the shelves in the storage room. Lexa replied a moment later, her voice distant as she continued her work. Clarke weaved her way around to where her boss stood, clipboard in hand as she cataloged the new shipment of paintings in front of her.

"I was looking for the catalog," Clarke said before noticing it in her hands. "oh," she said, stopping a few feet from her boss.

"I was just adding these in before my meeting," Lexa said, Not looking up from her work. "What did you need?" She asked.

"I, um. " She paused. "I have a friend who's doing research on Greek mythology and I told him we might have some pieces that would help him, i'll do any extra work you need." Clarke said.

"Hmm" Lexa Hummed, thinking through their current stock. "We do have some paintings maybe some pottery from our last exhibition."

"Oh great," Clarke said, He's working on-"

"You know what," Lexa said, "I'm late for my meeting, but I'm Sure I saw something recently about Greek artifacts." She handed Clarke the clipboard, finally looking at her. "Check the books I think Anya ordered some recently." She smiled at her with a nod and turned to leave her heels clicking on the hard floor, the clicking stopped abruptly and she turned back to Clarke. I'm meeting with the potential buyers for your newer piecesI'llneed you in the conference room in half an hour, no later" she said. Clarke nodded enthusiastically as Lexa left, her heels clicking loudly, echoing in the large storage room.

"Thanks" Clarke called, She looked at the list realizing it wasn't finished and huffed, turning to the paintings in front of her to finish cataloging them. Once she was done she went looking for Anya.

She found her after fifteen minutes, on the other side of the building, in her office. She had been through twice but Anya was always on the move.

"Anya, wait" Clarke Said as she jogged up to the door.

"Clarke, where have you been i Have something for you to look at," Anya said, turning from the door to dig through the pile or papers on her Desk.

"Lexa said you might have ordered some Greek Artifacts?" Clarke questioned, stepping into her office. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail while Anya continued to look through her papers.

"Ancient Greek?" Anya asked, thinking. "Oh yes, i have a buyer for them already so unless you can match the price-"

"Oh, no no no i Just need to have a look at them," Clarke said Walking over to the desk. Anya looked up at her curiously.

"You haven't mentioned any interest in Greek artifacts before" Anya pointed out. Clarke smiled awkwardly.

"UH, yeah i have a friend who needs to see the artifacts actually."

"Clarke"

"No, i know that its sold already he just wanted to check them out," Anya raised a brow skeptically. "He's a history professor and he's writing a paper"

"Don't the students usually write the papers?" Anya asked.

"No well yes." Clarke said confused "He's writing a paper to get published, and he needed to have a look at some proper artifacts that might help him out"

"Clarke, im sorry but if they get damaged"

"I promise they won't" Clarke argued, Anya stood up straight, a large chunk of paper in her hand, she looked Clarke over. "How well do you know this man?" She asked. Clarke forgot how to speak.

"mm, Pardon" Anya tilted her head. "Oh, His My friend's Brother."

"The pieces arrive tomorrow night", Anya said slowly, "They won't be picked up for two weeks because some of them need to be restored"

"I can do that" Clarke said excitedly. "And I'll take an extra shift whenever you want"

"He can't be left alone with them, just in case", Anya said.

"of course, no problem", Clarke said, a smile creeping onto her face, Anya gave her a funny look before giving her a nod. "Thank you, Anya, I owe you one."

"Aha," She said before waving her over. "Have a look at this."

* * *

Bellamy was sitting in the waiting area while Clarke went looking for her boss, she disappeared through a sleek looking glass door fifteen minutes ago and he was starting to feel awkward just sitting here. He tried not to stare at the door in case he got caught, or someone other than Clarke came through. Or heck if Clarke came through and caught him staring then he would be so screwed he'd probably creep her out.

He pulled his phone out just seconds before a shadow approached the door, his swiveled around so he was facing the other direction and unlocked his phone getting into his texts. There was a Click, Click, Click on the wooden floor behind him. It stopped and he waited, scrolling through old messages while he waited for the clicking to resume, there hadn't been enough for the person to reach the door on the other side of the room.

Someone cleared their throat and he turned around. Behind him stood a tanned brunette in a black skirt and sleek jacket. Her hair was pinned to one side, her curls hanging around her right shoulder. She wore a predatory look as she watching him.

"Can I help you?" She asked her voice light.

"No thank you, hey,sayin'" Bellamy said, trying to be polite. "I'm waiting for someone"

"Oh, are you Clarke's friend?" He tried to size her up, getting a calculating vibe from her.

"Yes i am, and you are?" He asked, A smirk on his face.

"Lexa, I'm her boss" Lexa Said, returning his smirk. Bellamy's face nearly dropped, his smirk slipping.

"Oh," He said, surprised. Lexa looked him over before slowly turning away.

"Aha," She said slowly. She walked away, her heels clicking as she left.

Crap* Bellamy though, hoping he hadn't somehow gotten Clarke in trouble. He turned back around so that his back was to the door and pulled up his messages, typing one to His sister.

Hey O' He sent before clicking into his last internet page. His phone dinged before it loaded, Flashing Octavia's name.

-'Where's Clarke?!' Was her reply.

-'What?'

-'I saw you leave with her! What happened'

-'O, what have I said about spying'

\- 'Be sneakier and don't spy on thugs'

-'O'

-' Yeah yeah, Where's Clarke!' Bellamy huffed before replying

-' She's Busy'

-'where are you?!'

-' Im waiting for her'

-'Waiting for her? That either sound romantic... Or creepy'

-' Octavia!'

-Just Sayin'

-she's checking if they have any Greek artifacts in the back'

-'Artifacts?'

-' For my paper O'

-' Oh RIGHT! wow thats so nice'

-'Yeah i know, O'

-So what ya gonna do next?!

-"Go home'

-' Im not judging Bell but its a bit soon to be taking Clarke home with you'

-' NO, She has work'

-'Sure ;)'

-' Seriously O, Dont start'

-'Im not!, but...'

-'O, What Did i just say'

-'Just don't screw this up Bell!'

-'Relly O?'

-' Really, No offence but she isnt some whore for you to take home'

-'Glad you think so little of me'

-"Sorry Bell im just saying, Clarke's good and i think she might be good for you'

-'I've had Coffee with her once O'

-'How often do you have a drink with a girl and end up in bed together.'

-its not like that'

-'Thats what im saying, If you like her than give her a chance'

-' O, I messaged you to distract myself but now i wanna mute my phone.'

-'No bell i'll stop ill stop'  
-'Bell?'  
-'Bell?'  
-Bellamy?'

He watched her messages pile up, frustrated by her words. He wasnt going to just sleep with her, he thought, Not that he didnt want to. He knocked himself on the side of his head thinking how shitty that sounded. It wasnt that he just wanted to sleep with her, though he wouldnt say no if she offered, he didnt plan to jump into bed with her or Date her though he would like to get to know her better. She seemed like a really cool girl, aside from the whole Boyfried killing thing. But then who was he to talk, accidents happen right.

He snuck a look at the door behind him and found he was dissapointed that the blonde wasnt there, he turned back to his phone to type a reply to his sister.

-You done?  
\- Yes, I promise ill shut up  
-really?  
\- Yes, for now ill be silent on the matter.  
\- O..  
-it's the best you'll get.

Bellamy shook his head at her reply, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Octavia was riddicuous sometimes but the fact that she was so care free and thoughtful after everything they had been through amazed him.

\- Good enough then

-What are you doing now?

\- Same as before O

-Really?

\- Yes

-Huh

\- Huh, what huh?

-No nothing

\- Octavia

-Nothing bell, it just sounds like you have been waiting for a while.

\- .. She's probably busy.

-Yeah

Bellamy looked at the door again, his foot starting to tap on the floor. He was about to message Octavia again but didnt want her to read into anything.

-Anyway O, Heard from jasper and Monty?

\- Ah, no... Why?

-WHy? Because the last time i saw them they mentioned upping the recipe for ther moonshine brew.

\- Oh haha, no, nope havent seen them..

-aha, want me to pretend i believe you?

\- That'd be nice ;) on another, random note, You busy tomorrow night?

-uh, no i dont... oh yeah ive got a shift at the Drop ship.

\- Thats Great! I just got a message from Monty and Jasper and they wanted to get the gang together.

-WHat a coincidence...

\- I know right. You up for it.

-I'll be working O but if your coming to the Dropship then i can join you's when my shifts up.

\- Works for us, i'll fill Them in, any friend requests?

-AH, Invite miller,

\- oh yeah, he hasnt been out in a while...

-We went out two weeks ago

\- FOR-EV-ER!

-I worry about you

-Love you too Big brother,

-Aha

Bellamy heard a tap on the floor behind him and jumped, spinning around.

"Ahh" The blonde squealed, bellamy joined her letting out a short yell in shock. his phone flew from his hand as A stack of papers fluttered to the ground.

"Jeez Clarke you're like a ninja," Bellamy said, taking a deep breath, His cheeks were pink as he looked to the ground. Embarrassed by his shout.

"Hey, you're The one that spun around so fast." She replied, her hand on her heart as Calmed her breathing.

"Sorry, its just weirdly quiet in here." Clarke looked around at the stark white room.

'yeah okay id be paranoid to." They chuckled together and Bellamy found his eyes drawn to her flushed cheeks, she tried to hide her face, looking down at the ground.

"Oh" she gasped, crouching down to the ground. Bellamy followed her eyes down and found a bunch of papers scattered around her, he jumped up immediately to help her.

"Ah, Sorry," He said, scooping up piles to help her.

"No, no problem." Clarke laughed. "Its just some old invoices im gonna take care of later." She Cringed when she noticed his phone on the ground near her.

"Oh no" She gasped, picking it up, She flipped it open to find a slightly cracked black screen. "Crap, sorry Bellamy" She apologized guiltily.

Bellamy stood up and handed Clarke his Pile, She handed him his phone in turn. She shuffled the two Stacks of paper together then hugged them to her chest as Bellamy flipped his phone over, he cringed a little before shrugging.

"Nah, it's fine. I've done worse," He noticed Clarke's look of guilt and continued. "My fault anyway, i should know better than to throw my phone" He chuckled and Clarke Smiled.

She smiled up at him Rocking back on her heels for a moment, seemingly lost in thought as she stared straight through him

* * *

Clarke Had left Bellamy alone in the Waiting room nearly twenty minute's ago and was jogging back to the front of the building. She was running through a hallway when she caught her reflection in the glass of one of the doors.

She backed up to get a better look, taking in her messy appearance. Her hair was coming loose from her ponytail, her shirt was rumpled and she had beads of sweat on her head and chest from running around. She had been all over the place looking for Lexa and Anya that she hadn't even though about her Appearance. She needed to fix herself up, she spun around, looking for a bathroom.

After fixing her shirt and wiping herself down with some paper towel she splashed some water on her face and pulled her ponytail out, combing her fingers through her hair to neaten it. She stared at her reflection tossing her head side to side before deciding to pull her hair back up. She nodded to herself with the results and turned away pushing the door open, she got around a corner and bumped into a familiar face.

'Oh my god im so sorry, i was distracted." Clarke apologised, backing up. Lexa stood in front of her with a stern look on her face, a coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

"Don't worry Clarke. She said calmly, looking down to check if she had spilled any of her hot beverage on herself or the papers. Clarke wasn't surprised that she hadn't spilled a drop, she had weirdly fast reflexes.

"Im glad i caught you actually," she said "I was just on my way back to the meeting, She stepped around Clarke, walking down the hall "I was just on my way back to the buyers" She continued, not bothering to check if Clarke was following. Clare looked back and forth between Lexa and the hallway doors that led to the Waiting room.

"they asked for some privacy while they discussed their opinions on two of your larger pieces" This sparked Clarkes attention as she Jogged to catch up to her boss. "I'm Quite certain they want both so, I need you to be quite when it comes to pricing, they will try to get it cheap because you are unknown to the world." Lexa explained. "but if they ask you about your technique or inspiration then say all you want."

Clarke was nodding along to Lexa's instructions, nerves turning her stomach upside down. Strangely, as they grew closer to the doors her nerves settled and she realized she was nowhere near as nervous as she had been this morning. She Entered the room with her head held high, shoving her nerves and excitement down so that she gave off a more professional vibe.

She exited the room twenty minutes later with a grand smile, bursting with excitement. Lexa followed her out, pulling her to the side.

"very well done Clarke, I'll deal with the Technicalities from here but im proud of your restraint in there, very professional" Clarke could barely hold her smile but Returned Lexa's graceful nod.

"Thank you so much, Lexa, yu have no Idea-"

"I think i do Clarke-" Lexa said, cutting her off, She stared at Clarke Curiously for a minute before speaking. "Ah, You should go check that your friend hasn't left," She said before handing Clarke her stack of Papers, I need these done tonight and in before nine tomorrow

She rushed back to the Hall once Lexa had returned to the conference room, Glad to see Bellamy Through the Glass doors. He had his Back to her as his head shook back and forth. She watched his curly hair bob with his movement and found herself hypnotized by the tiny curls littered around his head. She heard a low chuckled come from him and felt her heart stop, her heels clicked on the floor and Bellamy Whipped around. She jumped Back in shock, Dropping her papers.

"Clarke?" She heard. "Hello?" she saw a blur in front of her eyes and shook her sight clear. Bellamy stood in front of her, his beautiful brown eyes full of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Whats, I thought you were gonna pass out or something, " Bellamy said, "You sorta checked out there for a minute."

"Oh, right, Sorry i was just thinking" Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she reached back to grab it, giving Bellamy an apologetic look, He smiled back encouragingly. She had A text from Octavia, Sorry fifteen texts from Octavia, She went to open them when she noticed the time.

"Oh MY GOD, BELLAMY!" Clarke shouted. Bellamy jumped back, his eyes wide, Clarke Would have laughed if she wasn't so upset with herself. "Im so Sorry i didn't mean to leave you waiting here for so long," She said.

"Its fine Clarke, Really"

"No, seriously, im really sorry i Had to Find My boss and then she got me to catalog new stock and then she sent me to Anya who's office is all-"

"Clarke its fine" Bellamy assured her, cutting her off. She waved her free arm around.

"No no, Bellamy it not but, i Did find Anya and she said she has some artifacts for you to look at." Clarke Said brightly, She had almost forgotten about the artifacts with the meeting but remembered at the thought of Anya.

Bellamy's face lit up, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"That's Amazing, Thank you, Clarke," He said, He hesitated for a moment and Clarke Felt the urge to hug him, instead she said.

"But, Anya's Already sold the collection" Bellamy's face dropped "So you only have a few weeks to see them" His smile returned and Clarke felt a warm feeling ignite in her chest.

"that's plenty of time, uh when...?"

"They will be dropped off tomorrow and picked up in two weeks," Clarke said, Finding Bellamy's smile to be contagious.

"That's, really great Clarke I owe you so much, " He said

"Nonsense," Clarke said If anything i owe you, for Keeping you waiting and then for Scaring you" She chuckled, Bellamy's Hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing nervously.

"Tell you what," He said, trying to choose his words. "How about I Buy you dinner?" He said, Clarke went to speak but Bellamy's held up a finger to stop her. "And you get Dessert, just, to be fair" He shrugged nonchalantly, jumping like a panicked frog inside. He waited as Clarke Considered this, Her Blue eyes scanning him questioningly.

"I guess that sounds fair" Clarke said, trying to sound breezy. "When do you propose we do this?" She asked.

"Ah, m free tonight if you wanted," Bellamy said hesitantly.

"Tonight sounds go-" She paused, remembering the stack of papers in her Arms. "i can't," She continued, her shoulders slumping. "I have to have these done before work tomorrow"

"Oh, " Bellamy replied "Ah-"

"How about tomorrow?" Clarke asked brightly.

"I have work" he said, genuinely disappointed. "But, ah. Okay i get off a bit late but Octavia's organizing a night out, if you wanna join"

"Where about?"

"The drop ship mainly but the party generally moves around after the Dropship closes, everyone ends up passed out at one of our places."

 _"Okay"_ Clarke Nodded, _"Sounds like fun, Rain check on Dessert?_ " she asked.

Bellamy smirked, nodding along. " _Definitely."_

* * *

Raven was on her case the second she got home, Octavia joining ing her once she got off work. She explained how her Coffe 'Date' Had gone with Bellamy and his Paper and the Artifacts, Getting interrupted with 'oos and ahh' and the occasional 'Sweet' From Raven though she didn't say it at the "sweet' parts. She "tld them about him having a shot and Murphy interrupting them. Feeling like a Schoolgirl gushing over him so much. She had hoped she would be cool about it but as she recalled the events of the day she found her stomach fluttering and the spark in her chest expanding.

After an hour of Wine and Gossip, they changed topics to Raven's latest fling and Octavia's current Boo. Three hours and over a bottle of wine later Clarke retired to her room remembering her paperwork. She wasn't too worried, she could do this in her sleep so being semi-drunk wouldn't be a problem, She droned through it all before eventually climbing into bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night, to her phone dinging. She checked the time to find her clock flashing at three am. She groaned, grabbing her phone blindly and bringing it into view.

 _-Bellamy Blake_

 _Hey, sorry_ I _forgot to give you a time the groups meeting up tomorrow, ah tonight._

Clarke's sleepiness faded at the name on the message and her phone beeped again, another message From Bellamy, directing her to the time and place to meet. She smiled, Clicking into it to reply.

-Thanks, Bellamy, Cant Wait - send. She cringed, judging her wording.

-I didnt think you would still be up... Shit, did i wake you?

Clarke felt a giggle escape her throat, shaking her head, she climbed out of bed, heading for the kitchen.

-No. i was just getting up for a glass of water

-Oh-kay, well im about to pass out so..

-Goodnight Bellamy :)

-goodnight Clarke ;)

Clarke smiled at his message, gulping down a glass of water to ensure she wouldn't have any remnants of a hangover before heading back to bed, placing her phone under her pillow in case anyone messaged her again.

* * *

Clarke's phone dinged beside her on her bed 'Drinking Tonight, You in?' Octavia messaged. Clarke looked at the message curiously, she had Been invited by Bellamy the day before, she had assumed he would tell his sister since she was the one organizing it.

'Whats the Occasion?' Clarke replied.

"Got a surprise"

"What?" she Questioned, She had seen Octavia after work when she dropped in for a coffee, She had completely forgotten to mention going out tonight after a long day with Lexa and Octavia hadn't mentioned anything special. Her phone rang a moment later.

"would it really be a surprise if I told you now?" Octavia said on the other end of the phone. Clarke shrugged.

"Guess not"

'Bellamy's Gonna Be there... ;)' Octavia said suspiciously Clarke felt her cheeks redden, She knew he was gonna be there, why was she blushing. She shook herself out of it.

"O...' Clarke said warningly.

"And Monty and Jasper have been experimenting again with the recipe" Octavia continued. "And i messaged Raven earlier and she said she's in" Clarke sighed.

"Fine, i guess i could tag along." She conceded Deciding not to mention that fact that she had already planned to go. There was silence on the other end. "O?"

"Are you serious?" Octavia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

"because of Bellamy?"

"What, no!" Clarke said defensively.

"Well you've declined the last few invites because of work and other, various reasons," Octavia said, not mentioning Finn's name but clearly referencing his dominant attitude if her tone meant anything.

"Well, Ravens been nagging me to get out again and Finn's been-" She paused, almost saying Dead, she cleared her throat. "Ah, He's been gone for a few months so, its just time"

"right" Octavia said Skeptically. "Either way, Tonight we Party!" she yelled, Clarke had to pull the Phone from her ear at the volume.

Octavia continued to go on about their plans for the night, the time, place, dress code

"Dress code?" Clarke asked, cutting her friend off.

"oh, right yeah we started a dress code thing a while back"

"Why" Clarke asked, dreading the ideas Octavia had.

"ah Jasper"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Jasper, He started coming to the bar in like khakis and baggy old clothes because he wanted to get drunk but he was being super lazy, and a little depressed since Maya moved away" Octavia explained, talking fast.

"Oh i forgot about that"

"Yeah well we found that theme night gave him the incentive to dress up because we wore sick ass outfits and looked super fine while he looked like a lonely hobo, he caught on and the theme idea stuck" Clarke felt herself nodding along.

"Yeah, okay makes sense and sounds like fun, what are we tonight"

"It's your first night out in a while so I've set it to the Classy bar scene, Don't worry I've told Raven already so she'll help you find the right dress."

"Dress, O Classy bar Scene is jeans and and heels."

"No, its a sexy dress and Heels, Sometimes boots depending on the length of the dress"

"I haven't bought a new dress since before Finn"

"Oh, that's no good and none of what you have will really suit, uh" Octavia mumbled on the other end of the phone, "Oh do you have that um, the tight Blue one that went with your eye's? "

"No Finn thought it was too slutty and told Me i wouldn't need it anymore because i have him" Clarke Spat, rolling her eyes. Anytime she thought about her relationship with him she realized how much of a dick he had actually been.

"Eck what a Dick," Octavia said, "Okay then either you need to borrow something from me or Raven or we need an emergency shopping trip."

"Oh, i Don't want to pull you away from work," Clarke said, knowing full well her friend wouldn't care but still feeling guilty.

"Huh, i left fifteen minutes ago to get some liquor for tonight," Octavia said proudly. "I'll be at yours in five i just gotta check in with Monty downstairs."

"Fine, Ill grab my purse and meet you down there" Clarke answered standing up reluctantly.

"See ya in a bit," O Said before hanging up. Clarke looked down at her appearance, she hadn't done too much in regards to makeup today, having spent most of it in the back of the Art Gallery helping Anya sort through new Shipments.

She had discarded her work clothes and tossed on a pair of leggins and a loose shirt, she had a quick glance in the mirror before groaning, pulling her hair into a messy but and tossing a jacket on. She grabbed her purse and her keys and exited, slipping on her ugg boots before locking the door behind her. She heard Octavias Voice from the top of the stairs and Judging by the Excited tone, this was gonna be a long shopping trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry about the break guys i had a ton of stuff to catch up on and studies just got in the way. Hopefully I'll go back to regular posts.**

* * *

"Octavia Please" Clarke Cried miserably.

They had gotten to the mall and hour ago, Octavia raving about how amazing her Boyfriend. He was a photographer for nature magazines with a very artistic hand, She had been with him for a little over a year and while Clarke hadn't had time recently, Earlier on in their relationship she had talked to him a lot about his work and hers. He was a perfect match for Octavia and was a total saint for being able to manage her craziness.

Once they had arrived Octavia had dragged her straight to some travel shop to show off The pictures Lincoln had taken for some brochures on his last trip. He had started taking smaller jobs with shorter travel time so he and Octavia wouldn't be separated for so long, his usual stuff was much more exquisite than what the brochures showed, still beautiful but not unique.

After that she had been dragged to Octavia's favorite purse store, then her favorite bag store, where she lingered around tossing her head to the side before dragging Clarke out again. They had looked in three clothing stores, two high-end ones where the retail women gave her judgmental looks due to her current appearance but had found nothing to her liking so far. Several shops and three complaints later Octavia saw something intriguing.

"This way!" Octavia proclaimed loudly, marching into another store. She had hold of Clarke's hand as she dragged her to the dresses, immediately riffling through the racks with interest. Clarke Browsed half halfheartedly through the dresses, Eh, ick, hmm, Nah, She thought as she glanced at each.

"O, this is useless" Clarke complained, "can't I just wear jeans?" She asked, turning to her friend, her eyes widening comically.

Octavia stood beside her with a mountain of dresses piled high in her arms, she tried to lean around them dropping some before giving up, she wiggled her fingers at the blonde and backed away. Clarke picked up the items she had dropped and followed the younger girl.

"Uh, O?"

She dropped the pile onto the couch outside of the dressing rooms, Dropping down onto it with a huff.

"Okay, go on" Octavia said, gesturing to the pile.

"O?"

"Look, Clarke, trust me, we only have a few hours before we have to start getting ready and the fact that you haven't been out in ages makes me think there's a lot to be done."

"What, Octavia"

"No offense Clarke but when was the last time you shaved your legs?"

"Yesterday," Clarke said triumphantly, Octavia smirked at her.

"Ohh," she said slowly," just felt like doing it yesterday or, did ya have a motive?"

"I'm going to go try these on" Clarke replied, snatching up a handful of dresses and shuffling to the closest change room, Octavia giggling behind her.

The first dress was a dark green ankle length dress with a slit up the side, Octavia appraised her in it but they agreed it wasn't right for a bar scene. She put it aside and tried another. The next three were no good, too many ruffles or studs. The one after that wasn't bad but was too short for her liking. Half way through the pile Octavia Skyped Raven on Clarke's phone and she joined in on judging the dresses while Octavia, presumably, texted her boyfriend.

20 minutes later, Clarke dropped beside Octavia on the couch, tired and wanting to go home.

"What do we do with all of them?" Clarke asked, looking at the pile of clothes on the other side of the change room door.

"easy, we go and pay as fast as we can before they come see this mess" Octavia replied jumping up and scooping up a few items Clarke hadn't noticed. They paid and exited quickly, Clarke turned towards the exit but Octavia grabbed her arm and she sighed, allowing her friend to drag her into yet another store.

"This place has the best selection of sexy lingerie," Octavia said stopping to wriggle her shoulders suggestively at Clarke who rolled her eyes. before directing them to the racks around her, couldn't hurt to look.

She felt her friend's eyes on her but she didn't say anything, they drifted apart after a few minutes, Octavia having seen something across the store and Clarke content with the selection in front of her.

Clarke picked out a few subtle pieces that caught her eye, mostly blues and grey, but as Octavia headed her way she noticed her basket full of bright, some neon, choices.

"Do I want to know?" Clarke said sheepishly. Octavia wiggled her eyebrows and inclined her head to the side, Clarke followed.

"Let's play," Octavia said, giving Clarke a handful of items and pushed her into a changing room. Clarke's eyes went wide and she tried to stutter out a no. "Come on Clarke we haven't done this in years and we have time to spare, gotta get your blood pumping for tonight" She could tell Octavia was sporting a wicked grin as she spoke and Clarke knew there was no getting out of this, she so wished she had never invented this game.

In college, after a few too many tests, the girls were drained of all energy and simply couldn't find anything to cheer themselves up so they ended up inventing a game whilst they were out shopping. It was innocent, they simply went into different stores and tried out as many outfits as they could before someone asked if they were actually going to buy anything, and they rarely did. The game had escalated when they had decided to do it after a party had carried on from one night halfway through the next day and Octavia thought it would be fun to do it in the most expensive lingerie shop they could find.

They would pick something modest then sport it around in front of the changing rooms, whoever got the best reactions from other shoppers won the game. The best Clarke had got was a few gasps from older ladies in the store and some guy getting slapped by who she assumed was his girlfriend when his open jawed staring had lasted too long. Octavia held the record for the time a guy choked on a donut when he saw her, as well as the time she got numbers from two of the employees.

"This is stupid O," Clarke said, slipping into a blue, long sleeve lace and mesh teddy that hid the important parts. She admired her reflection in the mirror, her hair was still in its messy bun but with a bit of makeup, she could really rock this look she thought as she looked at herself from different angles. it was surprisingly flattering and tasteful.

"Just get out there, I'll watch through the gap in the doors. Wow, these gaps are huge that's super creepy" she said on the other side of the wall. Clarke groaned, she hadn't done anything this risque in forever, it was nerve racking but Octavia wouldn't let her live it down if she didn't.

"Fine, but I'm coming into your stall" Clarke replied, rubbing her temples and looking in the mirror once more.

"Yeah yeah," the lock next door unlatched and Clarke took a breath. "But you gotta walk to the closest rack and grab Something, that's the rule" Clarke grumbled under her breath and unlocked her stall, she stood straight and stepped out, walking with purpose to the closest rack. Immediately she felt eyes on her but continued on, browsing for ten seconds when she reached it, As stipulated in the rules, before turning back to the change rooms and forcing herself to walk slowly.

"God O," she said once she was safely inside with her friend, "I think I blacked out"

"You did great, and that looks fucking great on you, you should definitely get it" Octavia replied, looking Clarke up and down. "And you got two slack jaw looks from some hottish twins and a glare from some girl near the boring stuff.

Clarke huffed out a breath, her nerves slowly being replaced with excitement, like the rush you get after you do something dangerous. She smiled back at her friend, shaking her head.

"Your turn."

"Gladly" Octavia replied with a bright smile, she quickly showed off her own teddy, It had one sleeve with a sheer leopard print design and a midriff cutout, she looked absolutely fantastic in it with her long dark hair flowing wildly down her back. Clarke shuffled to the door to get a look at the faces in the store as her friend exited, the first to react was a tall rigid looking woman who choked on a breath mint when she saw Octavia, then a teenage girl who stared in admiration. Octavia headed back to Clarke's previous stall, Clarke chuckled as she watched a tall guy rounding an isle, his eye brows shooting up before he walked right into a display stand tripping over it and sending lingerie everywhere.

Octavia had shot into the stall after seeing the guy tumble, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Darn it, I was going to do a round two," Octavia said, shimmying out of her outfit, Clarke did the same, giggling as Octavia tried to speak between fits of giggles.

"I don't think that's a good idea O"

"I know I know"

"You won easily this time" The laughed together as they redressed and grabbed whatever they intended to buy, leaving the rest in the stalls.

"I wanted to see you in that neon pink set" Octavia complained as they headed to the counter, ducking down aisles to avoid the group of people who had gathered to help the man off of the display stand, he had a fluffy pink thong hanging off of his head and they had to cover their mouths to hide the laughter.

"You always get the best reactions"

"Luck" Octavia replied Clarke gave her a knowing look, "Okay, I'm hot, sue me" They chuckled together.

"food or home," Clarke asked, pointing to the food court and the exit.

"Food to eat on the way to your place." Octavia declared, Clarke nodded. Octavia got distracted by an incredible pair of boots and by the time they reached the food court the lines were full and the tables bustling.

"Well shit," Clarke said, looking around. Octavia shrugged heading to one of the cues "isn't that the guy from the store?" Clarke asked, pointing to the tall guy in the line beside their own. Octavia looked him up and down.

"Oh yeah," She said, "Oh no!" She whisper shouted, pulling Clarke in front of her and ducking. "

"What you're not shy now?" Clarke asked, trying to turn around but Octavia held her in place.

"Stop stop, he's talking to Miller"

"Miller?" Clarke asked, trying to place the name "An ex-boyfriend I don't know about?"

"NO, well" She paused "No, he's Bellamy best friend"

"Oh" Clarke replied, still not seeing the problem.

"Clarke, he is basically obliged to tell Bellamy everything he knows about me" Clarke nodded along as Octavia spelled it out for her.

"If that guy sees me i will be forced to tell Miller how we 'know' each other and he will tell Bellamy"

"oh, OH NO"

"I KNOW"

"Uh, okay, Diversion?"

"Please"

Clarke rolled her shoulders and took a breath trying to think something up, she blew it out helplessly and walked out of the line she passed through the other lone beside her and rolled her eyes before dropping to the ground, cringing when her knee connected with the hard ground, she gasped really working the damsel in distress role. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few people coming to her aid, one of them being Miller, luckily.

She acted airy saying "Oh my, I'm moved too fast" And "Clumsy me" She allowed them to help her to her feet before shaking them off with thank yous and 'your so kind but I'm fine really'. She managed to get away and found Octavia waiting for her outside, a guilty smile on her face.

"You play the Damsel in distress so well"

"And you have sexy vixen to a T, we all have our talents"

"That we do," Octavia agreed, "Shall I order Pizza?"

"Please" Clarke replied, they headed to the car and ordered the pizza, deciding to pick it up on the way home. They Picked up Raven on their way, The mechanic was covered in grease and sawdust when she climbed into Octavia's car.

"Don't ask," She said darkly as both girls looked her up and down. They raised their hands innocently in unison, turning to face the front as Raven huffed.

"Okay, Who wants what?"

"Diet Coke," Octavia said.

"Vodka" Raven added

'Uh, it's pizza hut, Ray Ray"

"fine, uh Dr. Pepper" Clarke Nodded,

"Be right back." She said, grabbing her purse and Slamming the door behind her, She glanced back at the car as she pushed the door open, both girls were now huddled close, gesturing wildly with big smiles on their faces. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she turned away, crashing straight into the door.

"Crap, Clarke?" Nope not a door, Clarke thought as a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Bellamy" She looked up to find his handsome face above her looking concerned. He reached out a hand to help her and she realized she was on the floor, her face grew hot immediately.

* * *

 **FUN FACT - i was tossing up between Bellamy meeting them at the mall and Bellamy being with Octavia when she picked Clarke up, either way the thought of flustered Clarke made me want to write more - i know Clarke isn't really one for appearances but hey neither am i but i get flustered when i think i look horrible in front of a crush... WERE ALL PEOPLE!...**

 **Anyway sorry its so short but i honestly barely had time to even do this so yeah, just a bit of cute clarktavia goodness.**

 **Enough of that hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
